eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
There Will Be Ghosts
| next = They won't miss it...| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes * Up to, but no more than THREE(3) players may enter Haunted Mansion and complete quest together. * The first completion of this quest advances and provides one of the rewards listed. It can be repeated as many times as you wish to receive another of the same reward or the additional second reward as long as you do not have one of them in your inventory (they are lore items). * A toy chest appears only on the second run-through and never again. Click the toy chest in the children's room to receive the quest starter for , the reward from which is either or . * Before you zone out, look for L&L books (available any time in, unless you already have them active or completed): ** Werewolf: (also in the village, across from the bed where you wake up after being knocked unconscious) bottom shelf of bookcase to right of stairs near where the key drops ** Zombie: second shelf from bottom of left-hand bookcase in music room above where key appears ** Ghost: table on first landing of staircase, behind bookend on right ** Evil Eye: on right side of vanity by flower vase where perfume bottle is in parents' room ** Goblin: second shelf from bottom of left-hand bookcase in childrens' room ** Skeleton: top shelf of right-hand bookcase in childrens' room ** Vampire: (new for 2009) upstairs, click the picture at (opposite the front door), go to the end of the secret library room and click the book at . Only available after the second visit. * All mobs are down-arrow mobs; a group is no longer needed. Any group with more than 3 players will kick the remaining players out of the zone after approximately 15 seconds. Steps #Enter the from Loping Plains village at . You will automatically be offered the quest if you do not already have it. #Advance to the foot of the foyer stairs to spawn a group of 3 's scaled to down arrows one level below yours. Once you kill them, you will hear the sound of a key hitting the floor. On the right-hand side of the stairwell, collect the glowing pink key to open the west door. # On the left-hand side of the stairwell (west), open the door and enter the music room. Examine the Music Sheet on the piano. Mobs will spawn. Kill them, then gather the glowing green key that drops somewhere in the room. (Commonly under the piano or on the bookshelf.) # You may now open the door to the east, the mist-filled coffin room. Grab the torch on the wall beside the door, and click/torch the 6 coffins around the room. An attacking vampire spawns out of each coffin. Finally click the 7th (center) coffin two time to force it open click the glowing pink key inside. # Go up the stairs to the left and run through the wall, where a partially revealed skeleton is on the floor, to enter the hidden hallway. At the end, click the door and enter the parents' room. Click the bottle of perfume on the desk and then click the glowing pink key on the nightstand. When you exit the room, you will be attacked by another encounter of vampires. # Head back across the top of the stairs and through the door. At the end of the hallway, go up the staircase to the children's room. Click the boomerang on Timmy's bed ( -20,20,5 ) and the stuffed animal on Tami's bed ( -22,20,-4.46 ). (If this is your 2nd time running through the quest, don't forget to click the chest next to Timmy's bed to get the quest and reward/mask!) # Follow the hallway from that room and enter the baby's room. Click the baby rattle on the table. # Go back through the children's room and back down the stairs to the music room (west of stairs). Click the spell book on the coffee table to receive Ritual of Cleansing. # (Stop and read the next steps before you click the book; if you die during this quest you have to zone out/in and pick it up again!) Right-click/use the item there or nearby. spawns and attacks you. He is a one-up solo mob but this is a tough fight. #*''Note: at L100 has 10,704,332 hit points; 60 potency, 200 DPS. #*''Note: Sometimes Sarkon D'Ryil summons a "Sarkon D'Ryil Grave Sacrament" if you don't get him down to 50% in a short amount of time, then he will heal to full health and attack you again with a swarm of bats (even con double-down).'' #*''Note: high single hits can kill him in one shot (e.g. Devastation fist, Execute, Manaburn). If he dies before becoming non-attackable, the quest cannot advance and you will have to zone out/in to reset the quest. Also, if you are solo, when he moves to the staircase, kill the bats first. You may die before getting him to 50%, but if you got him down to 50% in the music room, you may be able to get him down to 50% after the bats are dead if not, die and revive within the haunted mansion and then you only have him to get down to 50%.'' ## Get him down to about 50% health again; he will again become unattackable and move to the coffin room, then he will heal to full health and attack with two bat swarms. Again, kill the bats first. It is possible to draw the bats out to the foyer without him following, but he will follow if given the chance. ## Get him down to about 50% health a third time; he will become unattackable and jump into the dumbwaiter. #* *Tip* When he leaves the room at 50% HP hang out for about 30 seconds or so you will leave combat and be able to regen power and health and he wont de-spawn. This works in all 3 rooms. # Click on the dumbwaiter on the wall in the Coffin Room to zone into the basement. There are swarms of bats like the ones Sarkon spawns, and an even-con . At the end of the hallway is Sarkon, and you can kill him now. # Investigate the mirror that Sarkon was standing in front of, and you will be attacked by reflection of yourself, one level higher and ^ non-heroic. Defeat yourself to finish the quest. # Return down the hall and click the dumbwaiter. #*''Note: At this point the painting of a bloody hand at the middle of the stairs is now clickable and reveals a stairway up to a hidden library. At this time there is no known reason for this. #Exit the front door of the mansion. Hand in the pre-cursor quest if you have not already. Note: If you do not already have the Vampire L&L, you can only get it before leaving the mansion instance (see above for details on accessing it). Rewards Select one of the following: *Circlet of the Dead *Ghoulish Gravestone - new for 2013 *carrion beetle - new for 2012 *emerald cave bat - new for 2011 *Notes on special mirrors a level 9 Artisan recipe book (note: only needs to be scribed once and is no longer a limited use book) Rewards From years past now sold from the Nights of the Dead merchant: *Circlet of the Dead *Vampiric Mirror *Wispy Vampiric Mirror *Sealed Stone Sarcophagus - new for 2010 fr:Il y aura des fantômes